Synthetic papers comprising polyethylene and inorganic mineral fillers are known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,280,680, Liang, is said to provide environmentally friendly paper comprising 56-80% of inorganic mineral powders, 43-18% of polyethylene, and 1-2% of additives. The paper is made by a process using at least of one extruder and a forming mold having a circular die.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,606,879, Cerisano, discloses polymer films made using a high stalk, blown film extrusion process said to provide increased production rates and improved film physical and mechanical properties.
Micro-voided films produced by stretching mineral filled polymer compositions are disclosed in WO 94/06849, Bergevin et al. The films are said to have paper-like qualities of opacity, whiteness and printability, with improved flexural stiffness.
While the above paper-like films may be useful as described therein, there is a continuing need for thin, paper-like films that can be produced at higher yields than typically obtained using prior art processes.